Marinette Dupain-Cheng/History
Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a teenage girl who was chosen by Master Fu to wield the Ladybug Miraculous and become the superhero Ladybug. At first, she was reluctant to do the job, even going as far as to try to give her new friend the miraculous, but she gradually grew into the role. Before Season 1 Marinette attended Collège Françoise Dupont for two years previously and attended an unnamed elementary school a year before that, all while sharing classes with Chloé Bourgeois. Season 1 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", on Marinette's first day of school in her last year of middle school, she woke up late. Worried about Chloé being in her class again for the fourth year in a row, Marinette did not want to go to school. Her mother reassured her that no one can be that unlucky and she would be fine. Marinette then lost what luck she had, spilling her breakfast and making a mess in the kitchen. When Marinette then left for school, she brought with her a box of macarons. As she waited at the crosswalk outside her home, she saw a man crossing the street and pulled him to safety, losing some of her macarons in the process and making her late to school. Unsurprisingly, she was in the same class as Chloé once more, immediately being bullied by her to move seats. Alya saw this and helped Marinette, pulling her to sit next to her in class. Before Marinette could make it to her new seat, she tripped, spilling all but one macaron and splits it with Alya, the two becoming friends. After the first class, Marinette and Alya were in the library when they saw the rock monster Stoneheart shouting for Kim. Alya rushed off, leaving Marinette behind. Marinette returned to her home, finding a small box in front of her computer. When she opened it, a flash of light entered the room and she met Tikki, a talking kwami. Tikki convinced Marinette to put on the Ladybug Miraculous and to transform into a superhero. Afraid, Marinette didn't want to be a hero, but with no way to remove the costume, she left her room, swinging her yo-yo and flying out across Paris. Still learning how to control the yo-yo, Marinette landed on Cat Noir while falling out of the sky. She followed him to fight Stoneheart, still afraid and nervous. In the Parc des Princes, Marinette hesitated before joining the fight, but accepted her role as Ladybug and helped Cat Noir take down Stoneheart with her Lucky Charm wet suit and turn him back into Ivan. She returned to her room before she detransformed. However, she forgot to capture the akuma. This failure on her end resulted in the akuma multiplying and infecting innocent Parisian citizens. Her confidence plummeted and she rejected the Ladybug Miraculous out of guilt. She took them off, hiding them in her vanity until she could give them away. In "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", the next day, Marinette watched the news report about the Stonehearts, her confidence gone. She took the Ladybug Miraculous to school to give to Alya, believing that she would make a better hero. At the same time, she kept Ivan from being akumatized at first by helping him build his confidence toward Mylène Haprèle. When she went to class, she saw Adrien poking at the gum on her seat and accused him of putting it there. She decided not to trust him, believing him to be the same as Chloé. When Stoneheart busted down Miss Bustier's classroom's door and took Mylène and Chloé captive, Marinette tried giving Alya her bag with the Ladybug Miraculous so that she could run and hide, but Alya left behind it. Marinette chased after Alya and saw her nearly die when a car was thrown at her. With Cat Noir captured and Alya trapped, Marinette decided that she had to be Ladybug. She transformed, freed Alya, grabbed Cat Noir's staff, and chased after him. Freeing Cat Noir, they went after the original Stoneheart who was on the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug caught Chloé when she was thrown off the Tower. She tried to stop the police from firing on Stoneheart, but Agent Roger reminded her that she failed. Ladybug agreed with him that it was her fault, but Cat Noir encouraged her to try again. When Hawk Moth told her to give up her Miraculous, she reminded him that he ''was the villain and that ''they ''would take him down. She swung her yo-yo at his akuma-face and captured all of them. Then promised Paris that Ladybug and Cat Noir would keep them safe. She ran up the side of the Eiffel Tower, deciding the only way to free Mylène was to bring her and Ivan closer together. She summoned her Lucky Charm and received a parachute. Using her yo-yo Ladybug made Mylène kiss Ivan, causing him to drop his akumatized object. She broke the object and changed Ivan back to normal. To save Mylène, she doved off the Tower, grabbed her, captured the akuma, and set her on the ground with help from the parachute. Using Miraculous Ladybug, she freed the other Stonehearts and returned the city to normal. The next day, she and Alya sat behind Nino and Adrien, until Chloé demanded her to move. After battling Stoneheart she gains the confidence to stand up to Chloé until she moved. By the end of the day she ignored Adrien but accepted his apology for the gum incident after class. It was then that she fell in love with his kindness. Marinette finds herself stammering to say goodbye and Tikki playful teases her about her crush. After that using the umbrella he gave her, she went home. In "The Bubbler", Marinette woke up excited for Adrien's birthday. She brought a present to school for him, but she couldn't give it to him. Instead, she and Alya dropped it off at Adrien's house. Marinette forgot to sign the gift. Afterwards at lunch, Marinette's parents were captured in bubbles and sent skyward. She transformed into Ladybug and ran off to find Bubbler at the Agreste mansion. She used a Lucky Charm to break up the slow dance, but because she misused her Lucky Charm, she detransformed and had to find cookies for Tikki. She snuck into the party and grabbed cookies, fully intent on transforming back, but Alya found her first, leading her to the present she left for Adrien. Marinette signed it and rushed to transform as soon as she was away from Alya then engaged Bubbler, giving the students time to scatter. Ladybug and Cat Noir fought against him, but they end up trapped in his bubble despite Ladybug defending the adults, the angry Bubbler sent them into the sky. After freed Cat Noir's Cataclysm she brought them down to safety. They returned to the Agreste mansion, but it was too late; the students were sent skyward. Ladybug and Cat Noir chased Bubbler up to the Eiffel Tower. After summoning her Lucky Charm and receiving a wrench, after loosing an air vent, and grabbing Bubbler's bubble wand, breaking it. She captured the akuma and put the city back to normal. The next day, Marinette saw Adrien wearing the scarf she made him. She didn't correct him when he believed it to be from his father. In "Mr. Pigeon", Marinette entered a fashion design competition to create a derby hat. Adrien saw her designs and was excited with her work. She went to the Trocadéro for inspiration, which she gained from the pigeons there. She returned home to make the hat, but forgot the feather, forcing her to return to the Trocadéro. When she tried to go back home, the street was blocked by hundreds of pigeons. She transformed after she saw Mr. Pigeon and found Cat Noir. He acted like bait to get Mr. Pigeon's attention and was carried away. When Ladybug followed, they were trapped in a cage until Cat Noir freed them with Cataclysm. They ran inside the Le Grand Paris hotel. Ladybug noticed pigeons flocking in the same direction to the Grand Palais where she and Cat Noir found the abducted park keepers trapped inside. Ladybug planned on Cat Noir grabbing the bird call, but his allergies kicked in, leading to them to a brawl against Mr. Pigeon and his pigeon fists. Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm using a coin she turned the pigeons against Mr. Pigeon. They smashed the bird call, Ladybug captured the akuma, and the city returned to normal. With less than an hour left till the end of the competition, Marinette completed her derby hat and proved it to be her own design, beating Chloé and winning the competition. In "Stormy Weather", Marinette babysat Manon Chamack for Nadja Chamack. Alya convinced her to take Manon to the park so that she could watch Adrien's photoshoot. She tried to get Adrien's attention and somewhat succeeded but watched the photoshoot from the sidelines. Marinette bought Manon a balloon when she shouted at her and interrupted the shoot. When Manon led her away to the carousel, Alya stepped in and made Marinette join Adrien's photoshoot. Before she could join, Stormy Weather attacked and trapped Alya and Manon in ice. Marinette transformed into Ladybug regretting she shouldn't have left and tried to free them, but was unsuccessful. Ladybug ran off to find the akumatizied, helped Cat Noir to his feet (after he was blown away and landed on his face) they fought against Stormy Weather but the duo was blown away twice and had a bus thrown at them. When Ladybug and Cat Noir freed themselves, they ran to the KIDZ+ studio. They broke down the door, but she wasn't there; it was a trap. Stormy Weather turned off the lights and ran to the rooftop. Due to the darkness Ladybug was led by Cat Noir to the rooftops. Once there, Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm receiving a bath towel while Cat Noir defended them from the falling hail. She had him take down a billboard with his Cataclysm. As apart of the chain reaction Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle, preventing her from escaping. Then pulled her back to the ground and causing her to lose her umbrella. With a toss from Cat Noir she broke it, purified the akuma and returned the city to normal. Marinette returned to the park, intent on joining the photoshoot, but the photographer liked Manon better. In "Timebreaker", Marinette helped her parents prepare for their 20th wedding anniversary. She was left in charge of the bakery but went to the Trocadéro to watch Alix's and Kim's race. Alya gave her Alix's watch to hold on to, but since she was holding the banner, she wasn't paying enough attention and dropped it. Adrien caught the watch, but Chloé took it from him and dropped it, leading to it rolling onto the track, breaking, and Alix's akumatization. Marinette tried calming Alix down but she stopped when her father called, wondering where she was. Marinette transformed into Ladybug and tried stopping Timebreaker, but the villain almost made her disappear forever until Cat Noir stepped in and protected her, taking the hit. When Timebreaker went to the past, Ladybug followed. She startled Past Chloé causing her to drop the watch and was blamed by Past Alix for it. Future Ladybug explained to Past Marinette what was going on and sent Past Marinette on her way back to the bakery to give Nadja Chamack her cake. Past Marinette transformed into Ladybug and joined the fight with her future self and Cat Noir. The Ladybugs summoned their Lucky Charms and came up with a plan to stop the Timebreakers while Cat Noir distracted them by using Cataclysm. Future Ladybug wrapped the Timebreakers' ankles together while Past Ladybug created a ramp that flung them in the air. The Ladybugs broke the rollerskates, releasing the akumas, cleanse the city, merging the two Ladybugs and Timebreakers. Marinette returned to the bakery and welcomed her parents home. In "Copycat", Marinette brainstormed ideas with Tikki on how to ask out Adrien, but Marinette couldn't speak with him without stuttering. Tikki suggested calling him; she called Alya over to her house to help her. Alya gave her a script to read and then called Adrien's phone. She improvised the message on Adrien's voicemail and then threw the phone on her chaise, not realizing she didn't hang up. She tried deleting the message but failed. Realizing he was still in fencing practice, Marinette went over to the school and stole his phone. Tikki discouraged this since she felt that Marinette should've gone to the statue ceremony first. They missed all of the ceremony and went to Marinette's room, trying to break into Adrien's phone. Alya called Marinette, asking for an update on the message and letting her know that Cat Noir stole the Mona Lisa from the Louvre. Marinette transformed into Ladybug and hurried to the Louvre, but was stopped by police. From Cat Noir she discovers that the other Cat Noir was an impostor and tracked him to Théo's studio. She saw through Copycat's ruse and freed Cat Noir with Copycat's Cataclysm. Using a spoon, she and Cat Noir defeated Copycat and returned the city (and the Mona Lisa) to normal. Later that evening, Alya came over and helped her delete the message on Adrien's phone. The next day, Nino invited Adrien to go see a movie later that night and Alya invited herself and Marinette along. In "The Pharaoh", the previous week, Ladybug was hanging from a helicopter and dropped a Histoire textbook which was Marinette's own textbook. In order to get it back, she and Tikki convinced Alya to go to the Louvre and look at the King Tut exhibit under the guise that there was something about Ladybug there. Marinette tried convincing Alya that she wasn't Ladybug, but Alya wouldn't believe her until she brought her textbook with her to class. When they got to the King Tut exhibit, Jalil Kubdel bumped into Alya and Marinette who was in a hurry to present his findings to his father. Tikki pointed Marinette to an ancient papyrus to distract Alya. In fact, the papyrus was a scroll depicting a ritual to bring the dead back to life. Marinette was having difficulty distracting Alya when the Pharaoh suddenly appeared. She escaped the Pharaoh's time-shifting bubbles, transformed into Ladybug and went to fight the Pharaoh but was immediately thrown to the side. Cat Noir arrived to help her, but he was thrown into a sarcophagus until she freed him, but they were still trapped in the exhibit. Until Cat Noir freed them both with his Cataclysm, but they had to part ways so he could charge up again. Watching Alya's livestream, Ladybug ran to help her but was distracted and ran into a time-shifting bubble. Cat Noir freed her and went to save Alya from being sacrificed while he distracted the mummies. She freed Alya, but that didn't last long since the Pharaoh could fly then she was taken and put onto the beam of light up to the sky. After saving Cat Noir from the mummies, Ladybug sacrificed herself to keep Alya safe. She threw a fake pair of earrings at the Pharaoh and stole his necklace. After, Ladybug caught the akuma and returned the Louvre to normal. She went back inside the Louvre, took her textbook away from Alya, and lied about where she was, saying she was turned into a mummy. Back in her room, Marinette asked Tikki about the Ancient Egyptian Ladybug. Where Tikki explained that kwamis and superheroes have always existed and that she has watched over every Ladybug. She then reassured Marinette, she was an excellent Ladybug. Marinette went to sleep, prepared for her history test the next day. In "Lady Wifi", Marinette and Tikki transformed into Ladybug and missed half of her classes due to an akuma attack. Afterwards they went home where Marinette spent the rest of the night working on her homework. When she receives a note from Alya about Ladybug's identity she wanted to speak with her, but never got the chance because the WiFi was out in the neighborhood. The next day, Marinette was an hour late to school because she fell asleep doing her homework. When she got there, she found out Alya was suspended for a week because believed Alya thought that Chloé was Ladybug. Her outbursts made Miss Bustier to send her to Mr. Damocles but when she got to his office, she found him frozen from Lady Wifi's powers. Determined to save her best friend, Marinette transformed into Ladybug and went to Le Grand Paris to stakeout Chloé's home and wait for Lady Wifi with Cat Noir. When Lady Wifi appeared, they entered Chloé's room after Chloé was freed, the duo led Lady Wifi down to the basement to trap her. However, she caught on to what they were doing and set up a trap of her own in Le Grand Paris' restaurant. When Ladybug was separated from Cat Noir; Lady Wifi caught her. Cat Noir tried to come to her rescue, but Lady Wifi trapped him in the freezer. When she tried taking off Ladybug's mask, it wouldn't budge. So Lady Wifi then left her to free Cat Noir, but she was broadcasting the event to the entire city. Ladybug used her Lucky Charm to set him free, came up with a plan to defeat Lady Wifi, and then waited, hoping Cat Noir would be fast enough to stop Lady Wifi before she detransformed. When Cat Noir destroyed the WiFi antenna, she rushed to the roof to help him, defeating Lady Wifi and returning the city to normal. With only a minute left, Ladybug ran downstairs and detransformed in a closet. In her heart, she wanted to tell Cat Noir her identity, but in her mind, she knew it wasn't the right choice. The next day, Alya came over to Marinette's house to show her her new phone and some pictures of Adrien. Marinette teased her about Adrien's pictures and the two girls chased each other around Marinette's balcony. In "The Evillustrator", Marinette found out about Nathaniel's crush on her when Nathaniel was embarrassed by Chloé. Marinette was partnered with Chloé and Sabrina for their particle physics project. They first met up by Chloé's locker. There, Marinette told Chloé and Sabrina that the relationship they had wasn't friendship and that the project was a ''group project, meaning Chloé had to put in an equal share of the work. They went to the library to work on the project, but that only led to Chloé bribing Sabrina with a beret. Before Sabrina could accept the bribe, Chloé was attacked by several berets and a hairdryer. Marinette ran away from the crowd and transformed into Ladybug with Cat Noir's help, the hairdryer was destroyed and the duo tried going after the villain, but he got away. Instead, they went to Le Grand Paris to investigate why the Evillustrator was after Chloé. Annoyed with Chloé's delusions and her defacing Nathaniel's drawing, she left in an angry huff, leaving Cat Noir to guard her back at her house, Marinette detransformed. Tikki calmed her down and accidentally reminded her about the physics project and Sabrina. She was about to call her and started to get to work on the project until the Evillustrator entered her room. Instead of attacking her, he invited her to his birthday party on La Seine. That's when Marinette figured out the Evillustrator was Nathaniel she accepted his invitation afterwards Marinette was leaving her house when Sabrina arrived. She completed Marinette's geography homework in a show of friendship, much to her surprise. Marinette begrudgingly accepted, but when she told her that she couldn't work on the project that night, Sabrina became mad and compared her to Chloé. Cat Noir arrived after that, introducing himself to her and to not worry about her date that night; all she had to do was take the Evillustrator's stylus. She managed to get the stylus away from the Evillustrator, but he got it back, then trapped her and Cat Noir in a cube on the sinking boat and left to go attack Chloé. Marinette helped Cat Noir free themselves, once she was set down safely on the streets by La Seine she transformed into Ladybug again and went back to Le Grand Paris to protect Chloé. With Cat Noir's help and her Lucky Charm a bouncy ball, they defeated the Evillustrator. The next day, she was asked by Adrien of what she thought of Cat Noir and being protected by him. She stumbled over her words, but she called Adrien, "awesome," several times. But was chastised by Tikki, telling her she needed better control over her emotions. In "Rogercop", Marinette attends Career Day at school with her father Tom and and everything goes well until Chloe accuses her of stealing her bracelet. In an effort to prove her innocence Marinette accidentally accuses everyone else. Until, Rogercop comes in the classroom demanding to know where the mayor is and she quickly leaves. Before they transform into Ladybug, knowing that she nor anyone else stole Chloe's bracelet Tikki assures her that she'll find a way to make things right. Upon confronting Rogercop Ladybug tries to remind him of the true purpose of being an officer but he doesn't listen and sends her flying. Then, meets up with Cat Noir on top of Rogercop's car they try to confront him but Ladybug gets knocked off and continues to fall. But safely lands on the ground, catches Cat Noir with her yo-yo and they follow Rogercop to City Hall. Ladybug sneaks inside to deal with Rogercop and is soon joined by Cat Noir using Chloe's bracelet and oven mitts they defeat Rogercop and return everything to normal. Ladybug puts Chloe's bracelet in Chloe's bag and convinces the mayor to give Roger's job back and the mayor agrees. Ladybug leaves as the transformation is about to wear off but learned a valuable lesson and returns home. In "Dark Cupid", Marinette is just finishing class after that she and Tikki found a love poem written by Adrien. Upon reading it, being assured by Tikki; Marinette discovers that the letter is for her which leaves her jumping for joy. Sometime later, Marinette returns home to write her own love poem but has no luck, until Alya informs her about the Ladyblog and that ladybugs are a sign of good luck. Once Marinette was done she was hesitant to mail it but finally does, after that she gets an embarrassing photo of her classmate Kim. Feeling bad for him then begins to fear that Adrien will do the same thing to her and desperately tries to get her letter back. Then, she notices that Kim has been akumatized into Dark Cupid and transforms into Ladybug. She quickly finds Dark Cupid and tries to dissuade the villain from his quest of hate; the two get into a fight but manages to hide. Until she meets Cat Noir who tries in vain to confess his love for her but gets hit by Dark Cupid's arrows. Understanding that Dark Cupid is going after Chloe; Ladybug races to get to her first. She tries to follow them but is cornered by the cat. While trying to avoid him she realizes that love can save him Ladybug goes to kiss Cat Noir which causes him to run in fear. Once she manages to catch and tie him down to try again not looking forward to it either but he gets away. With a candy apple and freeing Cat Noir from the spell they were able to defeat Dark Cupid; she tries to tell him what happened but their transformations were about to wear off and she leaves. Marinette returns to the mailbox but with everything that happened she lets the letter get delivered to Adrien. But back at home Marinette wasn't completely sure if she signed the card or not stating that everything was a blur. In "Horrificator", In "Darkblade", after dealing with an akuma attack Marinette runs home and detransforms to work on her magic box. Curious, Tikki asks what it's for, she says it's for her diary then Tikki becomes worried about her secrets being exposed but Marinette assures her that won't happen after a test the box works. Then, she watches from the news that Chloe's father got reelected as mayor. Which reminds her that class representative elections are happening at school, Marinette is convinced by Tikki to run but with her other responsibilities she doesn't think it will work out. Noticing the time she rushed off to school once there Marinette apologized for being late. Later in the courtyard Marinette sees that no one else will run because of Chloe's threats and decides to run herself. But she didn't think of a campaign despite Marinette's friends giving her ideas and having Adrien's support. Marinette makes her way home but still has trouble making her campaign until she gets a call from Alya saying Chloe brought Jagged Stone to City Hall and rushed over. Once there Marinette sees that Chloe is using Jagged to bribe everyone into voting for her as Marinette tries to dissuade them she gets pulled away by Chloe. Who blackmails her into dropping out by reading her diary. Soon Darkblade and his knights attack, from a window Marinette sees Cat Noir fighting the knights and is having trouble. She confides in Tikki that everyone needs her help but Tikki advises Marinette to trust her instincts once her friends were safe she quickly transformed into Ladybug and saved Cat Noir. The duo does their best to defend City Hall to discover that the knights are after the flag, despite that Darkblade's victory was almost complete but thanks to a windup toy, he loses his sword and Ladybug captures the akuma returning everything to normal. Marinette heads back inside to detransform, praised by Tikki for doing a good job and reunites with everyone saying she got turned into a knight. With the incident over Marinette demands her diary back leaving everyone surprised and she frees Sabrina's hand. However, she wishes to be elected by a fair means instead of using bribes and the next day Marinette gets elected as class representative with Alya as her deputy. In "The Mime", In "Princess Fragrance", In "Animan", In "Simon Says", In "Pixelator", In "A Christmas Special", Marinette babysat Manon and helped her parents in their bakery by giving out Christmas logs to the customers who donated to Ladybug's and Cat Noir's charity fund. When Adrien's chauffeur walked in to take a Christmas log, Marinette ran to her room, grabbed the present she made for Adrien, and gave it to the driver to give to Adrien. Around midnight, she received a phone call from Nathalie, informing Marinette and her family that Adrien was missing. Marinette's family went to search for Adrien while Marinette transformed into Ladybug. She found the results of Cat Noir's cataclysm and the note she left in Adrien's present. She then concluded an akumatized villain was after Adrien and that Cat Noir was protecting him. She followed the footprints she found in the snow and was eventually led to the Agreste mansion, where Adrien was outside the gates with a Santa Claus. Assuming the Santa Claus was an akumatized villain, she attacked the Santa Claus. Her attacking him made him become an actual akumatized villain known as Santa Claws. Santa Claws dumped a present full of bats on Ladybug before running off, forcing her to chase him. She and Cat Noir chase him across Paris before they are flung into Alya's house. Ladybug summons her Lucky Charm (a box), takes some supplies from the Césaires, and sets up a trap at the Eiffel Tower, tricking Santa Claws and removing his akuma. After the damage caused by Santa Claws is fixed, Marinette and her family eat Christmas dinner at the Agreste mansion. Season 2 Category:Character histories